What Matters Most
by jmgh2783
Summary: John Gage and his police officer friend, Drew Burke, have had on-going debates about who has the more dangerous job. Drew persuades John to go on a ride along with him…and the experience impacts both men more than they ever could have imagined.
1. Chapter 1

**Prelude**

**"The Pursuit"**

The red Chevy Camaro sped recklessly along the darkened streets of Los Angeles. The driver glanced anxiously in his rearview mirror before abruptly making a hard right turn…taking it entirely too fast. The vehicle, in response to the abusive handling, jerked wildly back and forth as its operator struggled to regain control. The tires squealed loudly in protest as they spun furiously in place...a plume of smoke erupted and the smell of burning rubber filled the air. The vehicle finally righted itself and the engine roared as the car accelerated; picking up speed once again as it hit the straightaway.

"Carl…CARL!" the young man in the passenger seat screamed. "What are we gonna do?" He twisted his body around to look behind them; sheer panic registered on his face. "He's right on our tail!"

"**Man…we can't get caught! I won't go back to jail**!"

"SHUT UP EDDIE!" the twenty year old driver growled out. His eyes once again shifted to look in the rear view mirror as he saw the squad car bearing down on them…lights and sirens blaring. He gripped the steering wheel in his sweaty palms as he pushed his right foot down even harder on the accelerator.

Officer Drew Burke had his full attention on the fleeing Camaro in front of him. His friend, John Gage, occupied the passenger seat next to him. John was not unaccustomed to traveling lights and siren in an emergency vehicle. As a firefighter/paramedic he and his partner, Roy DeSoto, did it all the time. However, from a rescue squad to a police squad he was finding out…was quite a different perspective.

John took his eyes off the swiftly passing road in front of him to momentarily glance at his "temporary partner." The dark haired paramedic took a chance and looked over at the speedometer…it read 50 mph. He reached down and double checked that his seat belt was firmly secure.

It was. But given their current predicament…it provided him with little comfort.

Drew reached over and grabbed the mic off of its mount and brought it to his lips.

"Dispatch…this is 2 David 10…we are in pursuit of a red Chevy Camaro…copy a 10-28," Drew said as he keyed up.

"Go ahead 2 David 10," the dispatcher responded.

"534 A–Adam…C-Charlie…R-Robert repeating 534ACR. We are heading Westbound on Market Street from Orchard. The vehicle has two occupants in the front seat…requesting back up."

"We are 10-4 on your traffic…units in the area able to assist 2 David 10 please acknowledge."

"2 David 8 is enroute."

"David 6 and 12 are rolling from the PD."

"10-4…I have David 6, 8, and 12 responding," the dispatcher confirmed. "2 David 10…I have three units enroute to assist. Be advised the plate on that vehicle is coming back 10-99… What is your current location?"

"2 David 10…I copy. We are still Westbound on Market…passing Walensa."

"Wha...," John started to ask.

"That means its stolen," Drew explained without looking over…anticipating what his friend was about to ask.

"Ahhh…that's just great," the dark haired paramedic muttered under his breath. He was wishing he hadn't given Drew grief about their first call of the day. He hadn't anticipated an "Adam 12" pursuit being in their future that night.

"_Good Lord," _John thought "_Roy was right…as usual. What the hell have I gotten myself into?_"

"2 David 10…additional information...the suspects reportedly committed a robbery and then stole a patron's vehicle," dispatch advised.

"Roger that."

The young officer had the radio mic resting on his thigh with his right hand clenched around it. He brought it back and forth to his mouth as he called out their locations. His left hand was on the steering wheel expertly guiding the squad as both vehicles raced through town.

"LOOK OUT!" Eddie yelled as both hands clamped down on the dashboard in front of him. Carl sized up the situation quickly…their path was blocked by vehicles taking up the lanes of traffic directly in front of them. The young man had no choice.

"HANG ON," Carl shouted as he swerved to the left…into oncoming traffic.

Fortunately there were only a couple of cars coming from the other direction. The stunned drivers were able to maneuver their vehicles out of the way to avoid a collision…horns blasting loudly expressing their displeasure. Drew carefully followed his suspect; his eyes checking his surroundings ensuring he was taking every precaution necessary. He didn't want to terminate the chase, and his supervisor had yet to order him too, however, he also did not want any innocent civilians injured in the process.

Carl laughed at the angst he had caused to the extremely angry motorists. As soon as he cleared the cars to his right, he pulled the vehicle back across the double yellow lines. They were rapidly approaching the next intersection and he noted that the traffic light was changing from yellow to red.

"**The damn copper is STILL behind us**," Eddie screamed in irritation.

Carl cursed inwardly at the officer's persistence. He had hoped the little maneuver into oncoming traffic would have been enough for the guy to back off; given he had almost caused a head on collision. He realized the officer's determination was probably stemming from the fact that he was now well aware that the car was stolen…and why. Carl stared at the red light in front of him and knew there was no turning back…he couldn't stop or it would be all over. The young man pushed the accelerator yet again and ran the light in a second desperate attempt to lose the relentless officer. At the same time, a car full of teenagers in a blue Ford Torino happened to be traveling through the intersection. The driver, seeing the Camaro out of the corner of his eye, hit the gas trying desperately to get out of the way. He almost succeeded, yet the back bumper was clipped by the Camaro causing the vehicle to spin around until it finally slammed into the curb coming to a stop.

"Dispatch...2 David 10," Drew called out, "the offending vehicle struck another car in the intersection…Market and Palmeda. Have one of the assisting units respond to check for injuries."

"2 David 8…I'm about six blocks away. I will check and advise."

"Roger that…I have 2 David 8 checking on the MVA," the dispatcher acknowledged.

John's head whipped back to look at the car that had just been hit; fighting with his instincts to want to turn around and go back to see if anyone had been hurt.

His eyes betrayed him as they snuck another look at the speedometer…it now read 58mph.

"Uh…Drew," the young man was finally able to get out," he didn't like the direction this was heading, but at the same time did not want to distract his friend from the task at hand.

All of a sudden the red vehicle hit the brakes, slowing the car enough to make a hard left turn down a side street.

Drew called out the new direction to the responding units and then turned to look at John.

"This is a dead end street…so they are trapped. The offenders are probably going to bail out and take off running in different directions. Just sit tight…ok?"

"Ya…I'm definitely good with that plan," John replied.

"DAMN IT!" Carl screamed again in frustration as he realized he had nowhere to go. He slammed on the brakes bringing the vehicle to a rapid standstill…and threw the gear shift into park. He looked over at the young man sitting next to him and nodded his head.

Beads of sweat rolled steadily down Eddie's face as his eyes widened in despair.

"**There is no other way**," Carl stated firmly as he read the hesitation on his partner's face.

Eddie shut his eyes briefly and slowly nodded back…his fist closing tightly around the handle of the door.

"Ok…let's do this," he replied with acceptance in his voice.

Seeing the vehicle come to a stop, Drew also brought his squad to a screeching halt and shifted it rapidly into park. They could hear the sound of sirens in the distance as the doors of the Camaro suddenly flew open and the two offenders exited...but they did not flee as the young officer had predicted.

Instead, they turn and faced their pursuers. John's stare was fixated on the men before him…and then his eyes moved to the guns that were being raised and pointed straight at them. Drew scrambled to exit the squad and drew his own pistol from its holster.

"I'm sorry John," his friend barely managed to get out before the sound of gunfire filled the air."


	2. Chapter 2

**Katie**

Two days earlier…

Twenty-three year old John Gage was standing in line with his new girlfriend waiting patiently to be seated for dinner. He was in no hurry. His 6'1 frame towered over the stunningly beautiful little blonde. John positioned himself behind her and had both arms wrapped affectionately around the girl's shoulders. He leaned down to place a tender kiss on the side of her face. Katie turned her head and smiled up at him, her blue eyes sparkling mischievously, as she proceeded to kiss him longingly on the mouth. She pulled back and gave him a wink before fitting her body snugly against his chest.

The couple had spent the afternoon taking a long leisurely walk along the beach; padding barefoot in the wet sand as the water rushed over their feet. It had been a perfect day. The sky was clear and the ocean wind had carelessly blown Katie's long hair about her tanned face. They had talked and laughed…totally at ease in one another's company. As John stood there holding her, he closed his eyes and could still smell remnants of sun tan lotion and fresh ocean air that lingered about her... and it was absolutely exhilarating. His hands shifted and began to gently caress the girl's bare arms, moving slowly up and down her skin which was silky soft and still warm from the heat of the day's sun. Katie found herself shivering at his touch. John Gage's interest in food was now rapidly diminishing…as another desire made itself known. He did not fight the temptation in the slightest and bent down to kiss her again; continuing what she had started. He unexpectedly felt a swift and painful kick to the back of his right calf.

"**Hey**!" John barked in annoyance as he was forced to break away from his current activity.

He turned and saw the smirk upon Drew's face. The young officer's attractive red-headed wife stood at his side, their arms wrapped around each other's waist.

He mouthed the words "_get a room."_

Pam snickered as she read her husband's lips. The couple both knew John…and if they didn't put the brakes on the seemingly increasing display of public affection, they would need a table for two instead of four.

John raised his right eyebrow and gave his friend a deviate grin. He shrugged his shoulders in a "what can I say" gesture and then sighed and turned around. He didn't want to be rude, but Katie was…irresistible. They had been dating for almost five weeks now and he was completely enamored with the twenty-one year old girl.

Recently, Katie had been hinting about coming to the fire house to visit him…but he had some valid reservations on delaying that event for as long as possible.

John really wanted her to meet most of his crew mates. Roy DeSoto, his partner and best friend for the last two years, had already met her. Roy was four years older and was sometimes more like an overprotective big brother…but John didn't mind. He had no siblings of his own and his parents had died when he was young, leaving him pretty much alone in the world except for his Aunt Rosemary.

Roy and his wife Joanne…were like family to him. They had two wonderful kids, Chris age six and Jennifer age two, who both adored their dad's partner and referred to the dark-haired paramedic as "Uncle Johnny".

Their Captain, Hank Stanley, was a first-rate guy and the crew felt very fortunate to have him. Especially knowing what C-Shift went through with their overbearing boss…Captain Hookrader. Stanley was an excellent leader and truly cared about the men under his command; both professionally and personally.

Marco Lopez was one of two linemen at their station. He was a good man, hard worker, and hands down probably the best cook on their shift. Mike Stoker was an incredible engineer, but kind of on the quiet side. He generally sat back and watched the activity around him with mock interest. This left the last lineman, Chet Kelly aka "the phantom". Chet made up for Stoker's quiet demeanor tenfold. The stocky Irishman was full of life, energy, and practical jokes…with John being his favorite "pigeon". The two were friends, but nothing gave the lineman more pleasure than getting under John's skin; and girls that the young paramedic dated were on the top of his hit list to torment him about.

John knew he would have to concede sooner or later…his crewmates had already picked up on his happy mood as of late and probably assumed it had to do with a girl. He felt his relationship with Katie was on pretty solid ground and figured it was time. If the overzealous lineman went too far, the phantom's shenanigans would pale miserably in comparison to what station 51's youngest crew member intended to inflict upon one Chester B. Kelly.

**XXXXXX**

"How many in your party?" the hostess inquired as they finally made it up to the podium.

John hesitated a moment as thoughts of snatching Katie up in his arms…and making good on Drew's earlier comment barged into his head.

"Four," he replied regretfully.

The hostess checked her seating chart and reached over grabbing the menus.

"Please follow me," she beckoned as they began moving towards a nearby table.

They reached their destination and the two men pulled the chairs out for their respective girls. "Your server Helen will be here momentarily…I hope you enjoy your meal," she said with enthusiasm as she turned and headed back to her station.

The couples reviewed the menu and placed their order when the waitress arrived.

John lifted the water glass to his lips with his left hand as his right arm came up and rested comfortably across Katie's shoulders.

"So tell us...how did you two meet?" Pam began, watching them with interest.

"At the Annual Fire Department picnic last month," Katie answered "we just started talking and hit it off. Johnny asked me out to dinner…and we have been seeing each ever since." She glanced over and gave him an adoring look.

Pam and Drew's eyes darted back and forth between the young girl and their friend, picking up on the intensity the couple already felt for one another. They were thrilled. The Burkes had known John for several years, and he never seemed to be able to keep a relationship going for very long for one reason or another. They hoped things would be different this time...and that maybe Katie was finally the right one.

John smiled back at her before turning to his friends.

"It's been really great, but I almost blew it and had seriously considered not going to the picnic this year. We were on duty the day before and I ate a lot of smoke in a house fire. I was still feeling kinda lousy the next day, but figured there was no point just sitting around my apartment...so I went. Also," the young man added with a knowing grin, "I would **never** have heard the end of it from Chris and Jennifer DeSoto if I didn't show up...not to mention my partner."

Pam laughed. She knew how much Roy's kids meant to the young man, and that he would rather walk over hot coals than risk disappointing them. She hoped that someday he would have a wife and family of his own...he deserved it.

"It proved to be one of the best decisions I've made in a long time," John continued as Pam pulled her thoughts back to the conversation, "because Katie and I probably wouldn't be together." He contemplated, not for the first time, of the possibility that Brice or Chet Kelly could have met and started dating her instead of him. He really didn't think Katie would dig either one of them...but still. He cringed at the thought and immediately pushed it once again from his mind.

"So...let's hear it," John stated turning the topic to his friends. "How has married life been treating you guys? It's coming up on almost a year already…kind of hard to believe."

"It's been wonderful," Pam replied reaching out to put her hand on Drew's. "I'm still trying to figure out the whole cooking thing, but Drew is very patient with me; I'm getting better at it. The only thing I'm having some difficulty with is adjusting to when he is working the night shift. It gets…a little lonely."

"Yea, but she is only going to be alone at night for about six more months," Drew replied.

"Why?" Johnny asked, "Did you get a permanent shift or something?"

"Not exactly…"

The couple glanced at each other with a secretive grin.

"Pam…is pregnant! We just found out a few weeks ago," Drew announced proudly.

"What? That's great news…Congratulations!" John got up and came around the table to give Pam a hug and then slapped his friend on the back.

"A Dad huh…man, that's incredible! I'm so happy for you guys."

"Congratulations," Katie added sincerely "how are you feeling Pam?"

"I've been kind of tired and a bit nauseas," she admitted, "but luckily I was feeling better tonight. We haven't seen Johnny for a few months and didn't want to cancel. Also, we were anxious to meet you."

Drew looked lovingly at his wife.

"I feel so bad that she has been sick, but Pam has been a real trooper and hasn't complained a bit," he stated giving her a hug.

"Well it's worth it," she replied smiling back at him, "We are both really happy…and so are our families."

The foursome continued to discuss the Burke's new addition and John noted with satisfaction that Katie and Pam got along extremely well. Drew got his friend's attention and nonchalantly jerked his head towards Katie giving him a thumbs-up. John grinned back and nodded his head in agreement.

**XXXXXX**

"Excuse me…" Helen politely interrupted the group a short time later, "your dinners are here." The bus boy hurried to remove their salad plates and the waitress set down their food in front of them.

"Is there anything else I can get for you?"

"No, I think we are good…thanks," John replied.

"Ok…I hope you enjoy your meal," she said cheerfully before turning away.

"So Johnny…how has work been?" Drew asked as he started to cut up the steak on his plate.

"Ah…you know…busy as usual. We had a real bad structure fire last shift…It was all over the news. Roy and I were doing a sweep and a couple of the guys from station 110 fell through when the floor collapsed. We barely got them extricated and out of the building before the explosion wiped the place out…It was a close one. That same shift we had a kid's hand caught in the ball return machine at the bowling alley, a boating accident, an eight car pileup on the freeway with entrapment, a chick freaking out from an overdose who firmly believed she was invincible and could jump off of a third floor balcony. And to round the day out, a man decided to go rappelling with his friend and ended up getting stranded and going into a diabetic coma…halfway down the cliff."

Drew shook his head, "Sounds like some pretty routine calls," he said knowing full well he was baiting his friend.

"Routine? Routine!"

Pam looked at both men and put her right elbow on the table and cupped her chin in her hand.

She let out a knowing sigh.

"Drew…come on!" John groaned as he leaned back in his chair trying to keep a straight face. **You** guys are like rolling secretaries…Taking reports all day long, writing a few tickets, and directing traffic on **our** runs and at accident scenes while the **firemen** do all the work. The true danger for you guys is the risk of getting a paper cut…or a cramp in your fingers from all the writing," John replied joining in the all too familiar by-play.

"Katie," Pam interjected "are you sure you know what you are getting into dating this guy?" she asked teasingly, hooking her thumb in John's direction. "I swear they both should come with a warning label. Every time these two get together, the conversation eventually turns to shop-talk about the police and fire Departments."

Katie looked at John with a gleam in her eye and laughed.

"Oh, I think I can handle it," she said with a grin.

John pulled her close before turning to his friends.

"Katie's dad is a police officer. Actually, he is in charge of Investigations for the Los Angeles Police Department…Homicide Division," John stated.

Drew looked at her in surprise, "Your dad is Captain Larson?"

Katie nodded her head, "Do you know him?"

"I know him by reputation. One of my previous Field Training Officers just got a promotion about six months ago and works in the unit…the guys really respect him. That's pretty cool," Drew stated.

"And my older brother is a fireman with LA County…like Johnny. So yea, this is nothing. You should hear my dad and brother when they get going!"

"I can only imagine," Pam stated with a sympathetic look, "your poor mother."

The couples continued their conversation laughing and enjoying their evening out. As they finished their meal, Helen returned to clear away their plates.

"Would you care for coffee or possibly some desert?" She inquired politely.

Drew looked around the table. "I'm pretty full…but I could go for a cup. Anyone else?"

The two girls nodded their heads.

"Johnny?"

He could tell that his friend's attention was on something else… And this time it wasn't the little blonde sitting at his side. A look of unease was clearly visible upon his face.

"John?" he said again as he started to turn his head to see what his friend was staring at.

The young paramedic took the napkin from his lap and threw it on the table before quickly pushing back his chair and standing up.

"What is it?" Katie asked sensing something was wrong.

John Gage looked at the waitress and pointed his index finger at her, "I need you to go and call the Fire Department…**right now. **Give them this address and advise them there is a man having a possible heart attack. Do you understand?" He said in an authoritative voice.

Helen nodded her head vigorously up and down and hurried away.

"Drew…I need your help," John stated as he turned and moved at a rapid pace from their table.

**XXXXXX**

"Frank…Frank...what's wrong?" the gray-haired woman asked looking worriedly at the man by her side.

"My…chest," he gasped with a labored breath. His hands flew up clutching at the fabric of his shirt in agony. "It…it feels like s-someone is sitting…on..on my chest…c-can't breathe!"

The man started to collapse just as John reached out with both hands to grab him…carefully guiding him to the ground.

"Frank!" the woman shouted in dismay.

"Sir…sir? Can you hear me? My name is John Gage…I'm a paramedic with the LA County Fire Department. Can you tell me what's wrong?"

"Crushing…pain…pressure…in-in my chest…h-help me…" he stuttered in fear before suddenly lapsing into unconsciousness.

John's fingers reached for the man's neck...he palpated two faint beats of a carotid pulse before it was gone.

The young paramedic's hands promptly went to the older man's shirt and ripped it open…sending the buttons scattering across the tiled floor. His trained eyes moved to his victim's stomach and he noted there was no movement.

"He's in full cardiac arrest," John stated to no one in particular as he raised his right arm making a fist with his fingers, and brought it down hard on the man's chest. He then placed his left hand on top of the right, intertwining his fingers, as he began giving compressions.

"**Frank**!" the woman screamed again hysterically as the watching crowd started pressing in.

"Drew!" the dark-haired paramedic shouted out before he moved; grabbing his victim's head with both hands and tilting it back to give rescue breathes.

The young officer quickly went into action. "**OK…everybody step back please. Give him room to work…come on now…that's it."**

Once he had the gawking onlookers under control, Drew moved in to console the victim. "Is this man your husband?"

"Y-yes," she choked out as her tear-filled eyes gazed upon the activity occurring before her.

"Ma'am…it's ok. I'm a police officer and the person helping your husband is a friend of mine. He's also a paramedic and does this kind of stuff all the time."

"Please…can you tell me what's happening?" she asked in a voice just above a whisper.

"I'm not exactly sure...but you need to trust me when I tell you he is in very capable hands. What's your name?" he asked gently.

"Martha"

"Ok Martha, the fire department is going to be here any minute and they are going to find out what is going on with your husband. We just need to stay calm."

John continued providing CPR and was relieved to hear the sound of the rescue squad pulling up to the front of the building. The medic's from station 10 came through the door laden with their equipment. Two additional firemen were following close behind. Senior paramedic Tony Freeman spied one of their own working feverishly over the fallen man.

"Johnny…what have we got?" he asked dropping the equipment to the ground.

"Witnessed cardiac arrest…he's been down about three and a half minutes."

"Hey Greg," he nodded to one of the firemen, "grab an ambu bag and keep him ventilated. Tony, can you or Steve take over compressions for me?"

"I got it," Tony's partner called out as he moved in to take John's place.

Tony grabbed the biophone while the dark-haired paramedic opened the case containing the defibrillator.

"Rampart…this is squad 10…how do you read me?"

John turned the unit on and reached in grabbing the paddles and placed them on the man's chest.

"Go ahead Squad 10…we read you," Dixie McCall replied.

"Rampart, we have a male….approximately sixty years old…"

"He's in V-fib," John called out as his eyes stared intently on the monitor.

"Stand by Rampart…victim is in V-fib," Tony repeated before throwing the handset down and grabbing the gel. He squeezed the substance onto the paddles the dark-haired paramedic had shoved in front of him, and then hit the charger as John quickly rubbed them together before placing them back on the victim's chest.

"One…two…three…four hundred!" Tony advised.

"Clear!"

John squeezed the triggers and the man's body jerked as the shock traveled through him.

Two sets of eyes went to the scope.

John shook his head, "No conversion... charge it again."

Tony punched the button again and the unit sound continued to crescendo until Tony yelled…

"Four hundred…hit him!"

The man's body convulsed one again as his wife let out a terrified scream.

"**Oh my God…w-what is that thing? Please...what are you d-doing to him**?"

Drew put his arm around the woman's shoulders and tried to reassure her.

John held the paddles in place as he glanced again at the scope. "He's back…looks like a rate of about…forty. I will patch him in and get started on his vitals," he advised.

Tony grabbed the handset and updated Rampart on the status of their victim.

Dr. Kelly Brackett's voice came booming over the radio. "10-4 Squad 10…start an IV with D5W to keep open. We'll get some meds on board after I get the vitals and you can send me a strip. Is your patient breathing on his own yet?"

"That's a negative Rampart," Tony responded as he glanced over and saw Greg shake his head back and forth.

"10-4…also insert an esophageal airway."

Steve nodded, indicating he heard and would take care of it. John snapped open the drug box and tossed an IV bag and administration kit towards Tony. His victim was diaphoretic and the glistening sweat covered his body. John seized the man's shirt and quickly used it to wipe away the moisture before grabbing the EKG leads and applying them to his chest. He then checked the monitor to make sure the victim's heart was still thumpin at an acceptable rate before moving on to the next task.

"Tony, he's patched in." John advised, "You can send Rampart a strip…and I will have the vitals here in a minute."

The three men worked quickly and efficiently over the victim until the ambulance appeared and he was ready to be transported. John Gage slid his arms underneath the man's armpits and then reached forward securely grasping both wrists in his hands. When he was set he nodded to the other men.

"Let's lift on three...and watch the IV. Malcolm, can you guys slide the gurney over here just to our right? Good...ok, nice and easy now."

"One...two...three..."

They picked the unconscious man up in one fluid movement and carefully lowered him into place. The attendants swiftly covered him with a blanket, and strapped him in place before loading him into the back of the ambulance. Tony Freeman grabbed the biophone and drug box and slid onto the seat across from his patient.

"Hey Johnny," Tony called over his shoulder, ""Thanks for the help Pal."

"Anytime," he replied with a grin, and then turned and walked over to Drew who was still standing with the distraught woman.

"Johnny," Drew stated as his friend came to his side, "this is Martha…the victim's wife."

"Hi Martha," John greeted her.

"What…what happened to my husband?" she asked in a quivering voice.

"He went into cardiac arrest," the young man answered her in a soothing voice "which means his heart stopped and he wasn't breathing. We don't know what caused it…but he is stable now. Can you tell me if anything like this has happened before?"

"Nnoo," she stammered. "He did mention he was having some trouble catching his breath the last few days…and he had some indigestion."

"Ok Martha, it's gonna be alright. The paramedics are going to take him into Rampart Hospital and they will find out what's wrong. The medical team in the Emergency Room there are excellent. Try not to worry…ok?"

"Thank you…so much," she cried.

He smiled at her.

"You're welcome. Do you want to ride in with him?" John asked.

She nodded and he escorted her to the side of the ambulance, opened the passenger's side door, and assisted her in. He gave her another reassuring look before heading to the rear of the vehicle and pulled open the back door, poking his head inside.

"Hey Tony, just some history for ya…the wife claims her husband has been having some difficulty breathing for the last few days…and also complaints of indigestion. No previous cardiac episodes. She is going in with you guys...her name is Martha. I'm sure the Doc is gonna want to talk with her."

"Cool…thanks Johnny, we will pass that on to Brackett."

John withdrew his head and shut the doors, pulling on the handles to make sure they were secure. He met back up with Drew and the two men walked back to their table and the women who were waiting for them.

Katie reached out and put her arms around John's waist giving him a big hug.

"That was amazing," she said quietly to him. "I'm so proud of you."

John Gage blushed slightly at Katie's remark as he gazed into her face with an affectionate smile.

"Thank you," he said sincerely. "Now…how about you and I get out of here?"

Her eyes sparkled as she nodded her head in agreement.

Drew found their waitress and they paid their bill, despite the owners persistent attempts to give them their food for free in light of the incident that had just occurred.

The two couples stepped out onto the sidewalk and were saying their good-byes.

"Hey Johnny," Drew stated, "I was thinking…how about you come and do a ride-along with me this Friday?" he asked. "I'd have to run it past my supervisor for approval first, but I'm pretty sure he would ok it. You would just have to sign off on the waiver agreement. What do you say?"

"Far out," John answered "I get off duty at 8:00am Friday morning. What shift you workin?"

"I'm on afternoons…3p-11p. Let me talk to my sergeant tomorrow and I will see if I can get it set up."

Katie and Pam looked at each other and shook their heads.

"MEN!" they said in unison.


	3. Chapter 3

**Pushing The Envelope**

At 7:40am the next morning, John Gage pulled into the fire station parking lot. He was doing ok time wise and thought he could grab a quick cup of coffee before getting dressed. He hadn't intended on staying at Katie's quite so late but, well…it happens. He had overslept this morning and that translated into not getting his caffeine fix before coming into work…but it was a fair price to pay.

He trotted through the back door humming to himself as he dumped his stuff off on the bench in the locker room. Roy was there and already getting dressed.

"Hey Johnny…how were your days off? We didn't see or hear from you at all. Joanne and the kids are going through "Uncle Johnny" withdrawal now that Miss Katie is in the picture," he said grinning evilly.

"Roy, it was absolutely fantastic!" John replied as he smiled broadly; that was until Chet Kelly's face appeared from around the corner of the lockers.

"Who is Katie?" Chet asked "Gage's new squeeze?"

"HOW?" the dark haired paramedic bellowed, "HOW DO YOU ALWAYS MANAGE TO DO IT?"

"Do what?" Chet asked innocently.

"You ALWAYS manage to appear at the precise moment when something is being discussed…that is NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"

"Johnny, my slow learning colleague, have you not figured it out by now that your feeble attempts to keep secrets from me, and the Phantom, will never work? The Phantom is...ubiquitous," he stated impressively.

"First of all Chet," John replied, "you shouldn't go around using grown up words that you and I both know you can't even spell. Secondly, I think I would know better than **anyone** in this fire station that "pain in the ass" is **everywhere**! And lastly, you might want to warn the Phantom that he better watch his step on this one, because if his nose doesn't stop sniffing around in my personal affairs, the "phantom" is gonna find himself on the receiving end of my expert rope tying abilities. "And," John said in a threatening voice as he angrily pushed open the door to make his way to the day room, "I don't think he is going to like where he will be hanging from."

Roy concealed a laugh as he turned towards his locker and shook the blue uniform shirt from its hanger.

Chet watched the dark haired paramedic as he stalked from the room without getting dressed. He then turned to look at the young man's partner and friend.

"So…who is Katie? Come on Roy...Cough up the juicy details," the lineman replied completely unaffected by his crewmates' outburst.

Roy groaned.

"Listen Chet, I **know** my partner and recognize that look in his eye. You would be wise to drop this and heed John's warning. He really likes this girl and they have a good thing going so far. If you blow it for him you're gonna be hard pressed to get any of the other guys here to help you when he retaliates...including me."

Chet shrugged his shoulders and proceeded to slam his locker door shut, a deviate grin prominently displayed on his face. He walked across the room and put his left hand on the door before turning back to the senior paramedic.

"Roy, you need to relax pal. It has been way too quiet around here. We need a little action to liven things up a bit. Gage gets so damn sensitive...but he knows deep down I'm just messin with him. And this one...let's just say it's too good an opportunity to pass up!" Chet pushed on the door and disappeared as Roy heard the lineman rapidly making his way across the floor of apparatus bay.

"_Man_," Roy thought as he shook his head in frustration. Sometimes Chet Kelly's head was a hard as concrete, and nothing short of using a sledge hammer could break through when he got fixated on something. Roy gave an exasperated sigh as he quickly finished getting dressed. He knew from past experience the fireworks were about to start...and they were in for a long shift.

**XXXXXX**

John marched into the day room and was relieved to see a fresh pot of coffee had just been made.

"You're a lifesaver Dwyer," he stated as he reached for a cup and proceeded to fill it with the steaming dark liquid. He leaned back against the counter and took a cautious sip. He figured he had a good five minutes before he needed to get back into the locker room and get changed. He spied a plate of pastries on the table and thought about moving over to grab one. His dark brown eyes narrowed into slits as his nemesis came through the door. He hoped that Chet, for once in his life, would have enough sense to back off.

He didn't.

"Hey guys," Chet began as soon as he entered the room, "did ya hear Gage here has a new girlfriend…her name is Katie. When are you planning on bringing her around? Or have you already struck out and she has given you the "Dear John" letter and you're just too embarrassed to let your partner know another one got away."

John slammed his cup down hard on the counter causing the piping hot liquid to slosh over the edge, spilling onto his hand.

"AHHH...damn it!" he exclaimed, as he moved to run his hand under the cold water at the kitchen sink.

"Kelly..." he said in a low growl, "your toes are RIGHT on the line, and you better put that tiny brain of yours to use and think long and hard about taking that next step and crossing it…or ME."

"Don't ya think," Chet continued, completely un-phased by his crewmate's threat, "it's kind of ironic that even the rest of the civilized world recognizes Gage's first name as synonymous with getting dumped. John my friend, you more than live up to the reputation of your name. It's also too bad," the lineman added with a gleeful smile, "that you can't transfer that strike average from your love life…to your bowling. You would consistently be getting a perfect 300 score."

Roy and the Captain had entered the day room at the same time, and had been standing just inside the doorway allowing them to hear most of the exchange between the two crew members.

All eyes were drawn to the junior paramedic...waiting. John Gage shut off the water and grabbed a dish towel, drying off his hand as he turned around. When he was finished, he threw it on the counter before making his way across the room towards his target.

"Yea, well in the next few minutes I'm going have a new reputation...becoming renowned for making the name "Chet" synonymous with getting a serious butt-kicking that's going to take months of traction and therapy to correct."

"_Dear God!" _Hank thought,"_Our shift hasn't even started yet."_

"John," the Captain replied recognizing the perilous look on his young crew member's face, "Go into the locker room and get changed."

The young man's eyes were still locked on the lineman as he continued towards him.

Chet's grinned faltered momentarily and he shuffled over to stand closer to his Captain.

"**John**"

"Cap…this will only take a minute," he said in a promising voice.

"Locker room...**now**!"

The Captain turned to address his lineman, who was now standing so close to him that Hank was forced to take a couple of steps back before continuing.

"**Kelly…that's enough," **he said sternly.

John threw his arms up in total disgust as he made his way out the door, grumbling uncensored comments under his breath that he was lucky his captain did not hear.

**XXXXXX**

The dark haired paramedic re-appeared from the locker room a short time later, a scowl still evident on his face, as the crew lined up for roll call.

"Ok boys," Hank began as he read the notes from his clipboard. "The engine crew is going to conduct a fire drill at Thompson Elementary school today at noon. Roy, I need you and John to check on some new hydrants in the Bellville neighborhood. Also, we've got a station inspection next week from the Battalion Chief and I want everything in tip-top shape including the rigs; understood?" He looked up at his men and they nodded their heads. His eyes traveled to his youngest crew member's long mop of dark hair. John, recognizing the stare, shifted his gaze in the other direction. Hank let it go...for the time being. "Now, on to the chores for the day."

"Lopez, you've got the day room…"

"Stoker, the dorm…"

"DeSoto you're cooking." A low groan escaped from the rest of the men's mouths at this pronouncement. The senior paramedic gave his crewmates a defiant stare. He knew his culinary skills were no match with his beautiful and talented wifes…but he wasn't THAT bad.

"…and also check the air bottles with your partner."

"Gage, the latrine…"

"WHAT?" he shouted.

"and Kelly…the apparatus bay."

A wide smile spread across the Irishman's face.

The Captain paused for a moment in contemplation before adding, "However...taking into consideration Kelly here seems to have a compulsive desire to involve himself in Gage's business, I think it only appropriate he be involved in ALL of it. So Chet, as a special treat, you can do **his** chores as well."

Five pairs of eyes turned to stare at the lineman and watched, with satisfaction, that the smile was now gone and replaced with a look of disbelief. "Ahhh, COME ON Cap," Chet sputtered pathetically, "I-I was just fooling around. I didn't…"

"I hope," Hank replied sternly, as his continued his penetrating glare, "That this clarifies where I stand on the issue from earlier this morning. Gage…you got the day off."

"Cap, you are a fair and just leader," John said as a huge smile appeared on his face, and he smacked his befuddled crewmate on the back. "If you all will excuse me, I'm gonna go grab a second cup of coffee…and read the paper."

The rest of the men let out a low chuckle and quickly dispersed to get started on their work.

**XXXXXX**

"LA…Engine 51…respond for a wash down at the 76 gas station…6254 Taylor Street...6-2-5-4 Taylor...cross street Farnsworth…time out 0953."

The four men piled out of the day room, leaving John and Roy sitting alone at the kitchen table. John had a glass of milk in front of him and took a big bite into the ripe red apple he was holding in his hand.

"Don't you ever stop stuffing your face?" Roy stated shaking his head.

"I'm a growing boy. Besides, I burned up a lot of calories last night," he said with mischievous glint in his eyes, "and I need to replenish my reserves. You wouldn't want me running low on energy in case I need to save your sorry butt today would ya?"

"In your dreams Junior…and worry about keeping your own sorry butt out of trouble," Roy shot back.

"Anyhow, listen to me John."

"**John**? Whoa…this is gonna be good!" He leaned forward eagerly from his chair resting his forearms on the kitchen table; an over exaggerated look of interest on his face. "What fatherly advise are ya gonna lay on me today? Is it worthy of note taking?"

Some days communicating with his young partner was more exhausting than having to mule a 200 pound unconscious man down fifteen flights of stairs, in full turn out gear, during a structure fire. Roy ground his teeth together before trying again.

"Ok Junior... this is about Chet. You really, no… LISTEN to me…you have **got** to learn to let the crap he gives you roll off your back. Just ignore him. I have told you this a hundred times; it just acts as a catalyst when you lose it. He knows he's driving you crazy and for some irrational reason, it causes him to see just how far he can press an issue before a "Gage Flashover" hits...taking us all out in the process."

John looked at his partner and rolled his eyes in annoyance. He was in no mood to be lectured to about Chet Kelly...or listen to Roy's dumb analogies about his "lack of self-control" when it came to his temper. John brought the apple to his mouth and took another bite before changing the subject.

"Hey Roy," the young man began as he set the fruit on the table...his fingers played nervously with the glass in front of him.

"Yea…what is it?"

"Ya know…I've been meaning to ask you. I-I don't want to pry or anything, but is everything ok…between you and Jo?"

Roy's head snapped up in surprise.

"Yes, things are fine. I mean, we had some minor…ah, disagreements the last few weeks. Mostly about her mother's impending visit next month, but you know…nothing serious. Why?" the blonde haired paramedic asked suspiciously.

"Well, lately she just seems to be kind of…well I guess I would describe it as having a…a **dissatisfied** look on her face. Do you think that…that maybe after two kids and all these years of marriage you might be losing your…uhhhh "charm"?"

Roy's face turned immediately red with indignation at the insinuation.

"WHAT THE HELL KIND OF REMARK IS THAT? WHERE DO YOU GET OFF SAYING…?" Roy's normally calm voice started to bellow, and then trailed off as he saw his partner lean back nonplussed in his chair and interlocked his fingers, resting them on his chest. He raised his eyebrows in a questioning look before responding in his best "Roy DeSoto" imitation.

"You just need to let that crap roll of your back junior…don't get all riled…just ignore it." He paused for a moment, letting the message hit its mark. "Easier said than done isn't it my cheery, level-headed, and oh so wise partner?" John replied with satisfaction.

"Well, I...it's just that...," Roy stammered before finally conceding. "Ok...FINE. I get it...Happy now?"

"Ya know…I'm not sure, but I think I just witnessed the first signs of a "DeSoto rant. So that's what I sound like?" the young paramedic stated with a nod of his head. "Not bad, but you have to put a little more feeling into it. Ya really need to enunciate on those key "angry words". It gives the whole thing much more credibility. Don't worry, you will get the hang of it. I'm an excellent teacher...or so I have been told." He retrieved the apple and continued eating; a wide smirk spread across his handsome face as he chewed.

Roy, knowing he had been duped by his young partner, had to laugh. Just then the phone rang and the blonde haired paramedic pushed back his chair to answer it.

"Station 51…Fireman Roy DeSoto speaking."

"Hi Katie, yes he's right here," Roy replied as he turned to look at his partner, "...hang on a second."

John jumped out of his seat and pointed to the Cap's office, indicating he would take the call in there. He tossed the half eaten apple carelessly on the table and it rolled precariously close to the edge; almost tumbling onto the floor. Henry, the Department basset hound, eyed it longingly. He dropped his head in defeat as the fruit halted its momentum.

Roy shook his head at John's enthusiasm regarding the young girl as he depressed the hold button on the phone and hung up the receiver. He walked over to the podium and grabbed a pencil and a sheet of paper before making his way back to the kitchen table. He plopped down in the chair and pushed his coffee cup to the side. He tapped the pencil rapidly on the table as he tried to figure what to pick up at the market later on to feed his crewmates. They were not particularly fond of his cooking skills and didn't hold back on letting him know it…as was evident by the outward grumbling at roll call. As he pondered his choices he saw his partner emerge with a much less exuberant expression on his face.

"What's up Johnny? Is everything alright?" Roy hoped the romance hadn't come to end…again. Chet would have a field day.

"Huh?" the young man replied "Uh…yea, I guess. Katie has been asking if she could come visit me at the station. I've been putting it off, mostly because of an annoying lineman who shall remain nameless. Anyhow, she is coming today…later this afternoon," he added with a note of concern in his voice.

"Johnny, don't worry. I think the Cap got his point across to Chet this morning. He would be an idiot to keep pushing the issue."

"Yea, but Chet IS an idiot Roy**, that's** the problem. He isn't smart enough to know when to call it quits."

The older man knew his partner was right…but he didn't want him to dwell on it either.

"So anyways, how did things go last night?" Roy asked trying to move the conversation along. "You two went out to dinner with Drew and his wife right?"

"Yea…it went really well. Pam and Katie hit it off right away, so that was cool. Drew and Pam had some good news to share…they're expecting. The baby is due in about six months, so they are pretty excited. After we finished with dinner an older guy dropped from a heart attack in the restaurant. The crew from Station 10 came and we got him back. Man, his wife was a mess…felt bad for her." The features on his face turned to one of concern. "Hey, that reminds me, can we swing by the hospital later? I want to check up on him and see how he is doing."

Roy nodded his head as they heard the unmistakable rumble of the diesel engine as it backed into the bay signally the rest of the crew were back in quarters.

"Drew and I bantered on about who has the more dangerous job again," John chuckled "Pam gave us her standard eye roll. She is so used to us messing with each other by now, but thought Katie would be put off by it. She wasn't. I told them about her dad and brother so Pam understood this was nothing new for her. Man, she is such an **incredible** girl," the young man said thoughtfully.

"Yes…so you have said," Roy replied with a laugh.

"Anyways," the younger man continued, "Drew threw the offer out to have me do a ride along with him this Friday."

"What?"

"I said I'm doing a ride along with Drew this Friday…the 3:00pm-11:00pm shift. His Sergeant is going to square it with the Department."

"Johnny, for God's sake, don't you think we get enough excitement on our own shifts. Why in the hell would you want to spend your day off doing that?

Doing what? Marco asked as the men trooped into the room.

"Johnny's friend Drew is Los Angeles Police officer and the two of them like to mess with each other as to who has the more dangerous job. So my young partner here has decided to go work a shift with him this Friday," Roy answered.

John nodded his head in confirmation.

"I don't know amigo," Marco said picking up the paper. "The LA coppers have really had their hands full lately…lots of burglaries, muggings, assaults, some shootings, and an officer was killed a couple of weeks ago on a traffic stop. I was also reading about a string of armed robberies they have been having."

"Yea, I read about that too," Mike replied.

"John," Hank stated emphatically "Please…I have my own separate log just to keep track of the "Oh shit" moments you give me when you are working on my shift... **where I can keep an eye** **on you**. I don't need the added stress of knowing that you are running around town playing cops and robbers. If you value my sanity at all...you will call Burke and cancel."

John gave his crewmates a look of exasperation and replied. "Come on, don't ya think all of you are blowing this a little out of proportion? It's just an eight-hour shift…everything will be fine. Cap," the young man said putting his hand across his chest in a gesture of sincerity, "I will follow the protocol and stay in the squad when I'm told to. I promise...I will steer clear of any trouble."

"Gage," Chet said mockingly, "that's a good one, you steering clear of trouble. That's about as likely as Marco here swearing off chili and refried beans...for the rest of his life."

"Y eso **nunca **va a suceder," Marco muttered without looking up.

"Come again Marc?"

"Sorry, I said...and that will **never** happen."

"Chet, why don't you go make yourself useful and take those human fly shoes you keep talking about for a test run, and scale the exterior of one of the high-rise buildings downtown. I recommend starting on at least the twentieth floor," the dark haired paramedic replied flippantly.

"LA…squad 51," Sam Lanier interrupted, "respond for a child choking at Carters Restaurant…938 Brentwood…9-3-8 Brentwood…cross street Howard…time out 1138."

Captain Hank Stanley made his way to the podium "LA…squad 51...10-4."

The two paramedics raced to the squad and jumped in. If it was a total obstruction of the airway…there wouldn't be much time.

They were grateful the location wasn't too far from the station and as the truck turned the corner onto Brentwood, John spotted the restaurant up ahead. A man in dress slacks and a button down shirt was on the sidewalk waving his arms frantically back and forth. John's fingers were already wrapped around the handle to the squad door. Before the vehicle even came to a stop the dark haired paramedic called over his shoulder…

"Roy, I'm…"

"YES…GO! I will bring the equipment."

The door flew open and John leaped from the squad. The man on the sidewalk was literally jumping up and down in total panic as he rushed forward to meet the dark haired paramedic.

"THANK GOD YOU'RE HERE! PLEASE…THE BABY, I THINK SHE IS DYING!" he cried out.

John kept moving towards the restaurant door. The man, whose hands were now firmly locked onto the paramedic's left arm, was forced to move with him.

"OK…You NEED to calm down and show me where they are," John replied in a steady voice.

"**Yea…Yea…Ok...follow me! I'm the manager here and…****Oh my God, I just can't believe this happening****!**"

He released his vice like hold on John's arm and the two men bolted through the door; the young paramedic closely following the man in front of him. The restaurant was exceptionally crowded and they had to careen around tables and people with their chairs pushed out who were blocking their path.

"**Folks…PLEASE! Move out of the way…We have an emergency here!" **the man chastised as they tried to navigate their way through.

The paramedic's brown eyes finally came upon the hysterical young mother; her arms holding the thirteen month old girl.

John was already assessing the situation. The baby was still conscious…but barely. Her eyes were glazing over and she had a bluish tinge around her mouth.

It was going to be close.

The mother stumbled towards the dark haired paramedic, her shaking arms thrusting her precious daughter towards him.

"**Please! Save her…please don't let my baby die!" **she cried out in a pain filled voice.

John snatched the child out of the woman's hands and quickly rolled the little girl into the prone position onto his left forearm. She was a tiny little thing and he had no trouble supporting her weight. He angled his left arm down, letting gravity work in his favor. With his right hand, he delivered five forceful back blows to the child's back; right between her shoulder blades. He rolled her body back onto his right forearm, cradling her head with his hand. He did five rapid chest thrust with the fingers of his left hand.

The obstruction did not budge and John repeated the process. As he started the third set of back blows, the object suddenly flew from the child's mouth as Roy came running up behind him with their equipment.

John felt the little girl go limp in his arms. He quickly checked and confirmed she wasn't breathing.

"_Damn it," _he thought.

He began to give mouth to mouth breathing, gently blowing enough air into his small victim to get her chest to rise. He was careful not to be too forceful; he did not want air getting into the stomach causing the child to vomit and possibly aspirate.

Roy set the biophone down and threw open the lid, shoving the antenna into place before grabbing the handset.

"Rampart this is squad 51…how do you read?"

"Come on sweetheart," John whispered, coaxing the little girl to respond in between breaths. He was still holding her protectively in his arms.

"_Stay with me little one…I'm not gonna give up on you," _he thought as he continued his efforts.

John continued with the rescue breathing along with his fervent thoughts for his victim's survival. Many of the patrons realized what was happening and left their tables to gather around watching the drama unfolding before them.

It seemed no one in the room dared to draw breath until…

The young paramedic suddenly pulled away as the child abruptly took a deep gasp of air and her eyes flew open. She hesitated a few seconds…and then let out an ear-piercing scream right into John's face.

It was music to his ears.

The crowd let out a united sigh of relief.

"Shhhh, sweetheart, it's alright…it's ok. Your gonna be fine," he assured the terrified child as he tried to comfort her.

The mother's hands flew first to her face as she sobbed uncontrollably, and then she came forward with beseeching arms to hold her child.

John relinquished the girl to her mother, and then put his arm around the young women's shoulder as his other hand supported the child in her arms.

"It's ok…it's ok," he repeated to the mother who was trembling so hard from head to toe he feared she may drop the little girl.

"You had a pretty good scare…Let's sit the two of you down," he said as he guided her to a chair.

"You can hold her," John continued, "but we would like to check her out and then have the ambulance take her into Rampart as a precaution…ok?"

She nodded her head in agreement.

"What's your name?"

"Um…it's Debbie," she stammered.

"Ok Debbie…Can you tell me what happened?" he asked soothingly.

"I had Julie sitting on my lap…" she started to explain in a weak voice as the child's wails started to subside. "She was starting to get fussy sitting in the high chair. Our…our food finally came and the plate was put in front of me. I got distracted as my son, he's five, almost knocked over his glass of milk. Julie must have taken some grapes off my plate and put them in her mouth and the next thing I knew…she was having trouble breathing."

John listened sympathetically as the woman explained.

He patted her shoulder and assured her everything was going to be fine. He turned to retrieve the stethoscope out of the drug box as the woman reached out and firmly grabbed his arm.

"I-I can't even begin to tell you how grateful I am," she said with conviction. "If it weren't for you, and the job you paramedics do, my baby would be dead right now." The tears began to fall in earnest again as she relived the incident.

John gave her a warm reassuring smile before turning back to the drug box. He caught Roy's eye and knew that his partner had heard the young mother's words. The two men exchanged a meaningful look.

For them, it was immediate affirmation for why they did what they did. The extreme dangers they were exposed too, dealing with all the messing situations they sometimes "literally" fell into, being at the lowest paid position in the Department, and long shifts with little sleep or food; basically willing to risk it all for what really mattered…

Saving a life.

John finished taking Julie's vitals and was gratified to see that they were normal. Her pulse was a little fast, but that was to be expected. Roy advised Dr. Brackett the victim would be transported shortly.

They heard the ambulance pull up and had already packed up their gear and were walking outside to meet them. The attendants stepped out of the vehicle and came around to the back pulling open the doors as they reached in to get the gurney.

John shook his head at them.

"I think she would be better off sitting on her mother's lap for the ride in," Johnny replied with a grin stroking the little girls now flushed cheek with his finger. She rewarded him by flashing all six of her teeth in a big smile…and giggled happily.

John helped the two of them into the back of the ambulance and got them seated on the gurney. The woman's lunch companion had the hand of the little five-year old boy clutched firmly in her own. She leaned in to speak to her friend.

"Debbie, I will bring Matthew in with me and meet you at the hospital," she said.

She turned to look at the dark haired paramedic.

"Where are you taking them?" she inquired.

"Rampart General," John replied.

She nodded her head and scooped up the little boy, resting him on her hip. She carefully checked both ways to ensure no traffic was coming before she hurried across the street to her car.

John started to close the door and the young mother gazed upon him with a slightly panicked look.

"Aren't you coming with us?" she stated giving her daughter a quick glance.

Roy came up from behind his partner and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Of course he is…we want to make sure you get there safe and sound," Roy stated firmly.

John grinned at his friend. They both knew in this situation a paramedic did not need to go with the patient. However, they both recognized and embraced the other aspect of their job; treating the whole person and meeting their needs, including family members, to the best of their ability.

Johnny climbed into the back and sat down on the seat directly across from Debbie and her daughter. As Roy started to close the doors, he noticed the tension disappear from the woman's face at the reassuring presence of his partner. The two started talking and he could see the classic Gage grin make its appearance through the glass window of the ambulance. He chuckled as he gave the doors the customary two quick smacks with the palm of his hand, and walked back to the squad.

**XXXXXX**

The ambulance backed up to the Emergency entrance of the hospital a short time later, and John pushed open the doors and leaped out as soon as the vehicle came to a halt. He turned around, reaching in to take Debbie's arm, and guided the two of them out of the vehicle and into the building.

Dixie McCall, the head ER nurse, was waiting in the hallway. She smiled as she saw her favorite dark haired paramedic walking towards her, and his senior partner trotting up behind him. Of all the paramedics that worked out of Rampart…she was especially fond of these two. They were so opposite in looks and personalities, but together they made a phenomenal team and had quickly become the best of friends.

"Treatment room one," she said.

Johnny nodded in response and held the door while the young woman and child went in. He followed and the door softly shut behind them.

"I'm kind of surprised to see you two…were there some complications?" she asked as Dr. Kelly Brackett came walking down the hallway at a rapid pace.

"Hi Roy," he stated once he reached them, "Is the baby in here?" he asked directing the question to Dixie.

"Yes Kel,"she replied.

He reached his hand out and pushed his way through.

"No Dix…no complications," Roy answered her. "The victim's mother was still really shook up and just needed the reassurance that someone was there…just in case. I don't mind giving them that support and neither does Johnny."

"I know you don't. That's part of what makes you guys so special," she said affectionately.

Just then the door opened and John stepped into the hallway. "Man that was a close one," he said "another couple of minutes and I think we may have lost her. By the way Dix, that reminds me," John continued with a look of concern on his face, "Squad 10 brought in a guy yesterday who had an MI at a restaurant where I was having dinner. Do you know how he is doin?"

"Oh yea," she answered nodding her head, "Tony mentioned that you had helped them out on that run. The victim is still in the CCU…but he is doing good."

"Cool, I was really hoping he would pull through," John stated in a relieved voice.

"Dix, we need to grab a few supplies if you're not too busy," Roy stated still blushing somewhat from her earlier comment.

The three walked over to the base station and Roy started collecting the items they needed as Johnny filled out the form.

"Rumor has it young man," the head nurse said with a sly grin, "that you may have a new girlfriend."

"Where did ya hear that from?" Johnny said as his eyes shot up to look at her.

"Oh, I hear things. So…is it true?"

He gave her a crooked grin. "Yea... it's true. Her name is Katie and she is really…"

"…**Incredible**," Roy finished for him.

"Well Johnny," Dixie stated "you will have to bring Katie around sometime. I would really love to meet her."

"We're making the rounds. Roy and Jo have met her…And last night we had dinner with my friend Drew and his wife Pam."

"Isn't Drew your friend who is a police officer with LA?" she asked as she reached out for a stack of files being proffered by one of her nurses.

"Thank you Shirley," Dixie replied, "Now could you please go and set up treatment room six? Dr. Early has a woman coming in with a possible broken ankle."

"Yes Miss McCall...right away."

"Yea…that's him," John answered her as the young nurse turned and quickly headed down the hallway.

"Dix," Roy interjected seizing the opportunity, "What do you think about our friend here doing a ride along this Friday night with his buddy Drew? Eight hours of fun-filled action chasing around the streets of LA in a police cruiser."

"John Gage, why in the world would you want to go and do that?" Dixie chastised as she tossed the stack of files on the counter in front of her. "I worry enough about you two on the fires and rescues you go on…and now this?"

"Ahhh, come on…What is the big deal?"

"Well for one thing, there was an officer killed a couple of weeks ago…and we have had two others this week alone who have been hurt on calls. Is that a big enough "deal" for you?" she stated. "Why don't you do a ride along with a mailman or something, then the most dangerous thing you will probably face is a disgruntled poodle."

"Oh…that's cute Dix. Good Lord, you sound like Roy and the Cap. I will be fine."

"LA…squad 51…what's your status?"

Roy brought the HT to his mouth. "Squad 51 is available from Rampart."

"10-4…stand by for a response."

The conversation between the group stopped as they waited.

Sam Lanier's voice came on the radio a few seconds later.

"LA…Engine 24 along with Squad 51 in place of Squad 24…respond for an unknown rescue…Holy Cross Church…2525 Cordoba…2-5-2-5 Cordoba…cross street Surrey…time out 1214."

"I really hate it when he says that," the dark haired paramedic said with a frown.

"Squad 51…10-4," Roy responded with a sideways glance at his partner.

"Says what?" Dixie inquired.

"Unknown type rescue. It could be anything from a guy having a heart attack dangling from a girder 300 feet off the ground, or some lady who forget her house keys and tried to wiggle her way in through the doggie door and got stuck. I don't mind a challenging rescue…it's just," he emphasized with his arms spread wide, "is it too much to ask to have a little advanced knowledge of what we are walking into?"

Roy smiled at his partner recalling the run John had last described with the women caught in the door.

"Hey Junior, it's what keeps us on our toes. Let's move it…and see which end of that spectrum this run falls into."

"It's bound to be something strange; they always are when we fill in for another squad," John said knowingly as he jogged alongside his partner down the hallway.

"See ya later Dix!" he called over his shoulder.


End file.
